Blaustern
thumb|150px|Blaustern Blaustern (Original: Bluestar) ist eine dicht befellte, breitgesichtige, blaugraue Kätzin mit silbernem Fell um ihre Schnauze, stechend blauen Augen, breiten Schultern und einer Narbe, die ihre Schulterblätter in zwei Hälften teilt. Lebenslauf Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis Nachdem Blaustern Anführerin des DonnerClans wurde, ist eine Zeit lang nichts über sie bekannt. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie Feuerpfote in den Clan aufnimmt. Sie betrachtet dessen Ausbildung mit großem Interesse, bis sie diese schließlich selbst übernimmt. Über das Training der beiden ist wenig bekannt, Blaustern muss aber eine sehr gute Mentorin sein. Als Braunstern beginnt, die Macht im Wald an sich zu reißen, zieht Blaustern mit Tigerkralle, Graupfote, Rabenpfote und Feuerpfote zum Mondstein. Dort erhält sie vom SternenClan die Nachricht, ihr Clan sei in Gefahr. Bei der Rückreise zum Wald gerät die Gruppe in einen Kampf mit Ratten. Blaustern verliert das siebte ihrer neun Leben. (Sie lässt den Clan später glauben, es sei ihr fünftes gewesen.) Nach einer Schlacht gegen den SchattenClan gibt sie Feuerpfote und Graupfote ihre Kriegernamen ''Feuerherz und Graustreif. ''Feuer und Eis Am nächsten Tag gibt Blaustern den Befehl, der verschollene WindClan müsse gefunden werden. Feuerherz und Graustreif bringen den WindClan zurück in sein Territorium. Zuvor hatte Blaustern die Anführer der anderen Clans dazu überreden müssen, den WindClan nach Hause zu lassen. Später im Jahr kommt ein sehr harter Winter. Im Lager des DonnerClans bricht eine Krankheit aus, die als „Grüner Husten“ bekannt ist. Auch thumbBlaustern erkrankt. Lange schwebt sie zwischen Leben und Tod, bis sie ihr achtes Leben verliert. Nun ist nur noch ein Leben übrig. In dieser Zeit wird der DonnerClan von Streunern angegriffen. Blaustern nimmt den vertriebenen Braunstern gefangen. Und in diesem Winter nimmt sie ein weiteres Hauskätzchen in den DonnerClan auf, Feuerherz’ Neffen Wolkenjunge, obwohl viele Katzen diese Entscheidung verachteten. Geheimnis des Waldes Bei der nächsten großen Versammlung verschweigt Blaustern, dass sie Braunstern beherbergt. Einen Tag später kommt Feuerherz zu ihr und behauptet, Tigerkralle sei ein Verräter. Doch Blaustern weist ihn ab. Sie vertraut Tigerkralle. Endlich kommt ein neuer Frühling. Doch schon naht das nächste Problem: Der Fluss tritt über die Ufer. Blaustern erfährt, dass Feuerherz und Graustreif dem FlussClan Frischbeute gebracht haben, um diesen zu ernähren. Da sie sich dem FlussClan noch immer verbunden fühlt, mildert sie ihre Strafe. Doch dann stirbt Graustreifs Geliebte Silberfluss bei der Geburt ihrer Jungen. Blaustern beschließt die Jungen zu behalten. Als der FlussClan die Jungen fordert, beschließt sie, ihre Meinung bei der nächsten großen Versammlung zu verkünden. Doch vorher greifen die Streuner erneut an. Tigerkralle verrät Blaustern und versucht sie zu töten. Obwohl sie überlebt bringt der Angriff sie um den Verstand. Sie hatte Tigerkralle vertraut! Bei der nächsten großen Versammlung erzählt Nachtstern allen Clans, das der DonnerClan Braunstern beherbergt. Daraufhin greifen SchattenClan und WindClan vereint den DonnerClan an. Nur eine plötzlich auftauchende FlussClan-Patrouillen rettet den DonnerClan. Der FlussClan verlangt Graustreifs Junge. Blaustern will schon ablehnen, als plötzlich Graustreif zustimmt. Zusammen mit seinen Jungen verlässt er den Clan, da er der Meinung ist, das die Jungen im Clan ihrer Mutter aufwachsen sollten und er in seinem alten Clan nach seiner Affäre mit Silberfluss nicht mehr akzeptiert werden würde. Blaujunges.png|Blaujunges Bluestar.alt.kit.png|...alternatives Bild Blaupfote.png|Blaupfote Blaupelz.png|Blaupelz Bluepelt.queen.png|...als Königin Bluepelt.png|...als Zweite Anführerin Bluestar.png|Blaustern Warrior cats.png|Sandsturm(vorne)Feuerstern(mitte)Blaustern(hinten) Blaustern.gif Bluestar3.jpg|Blaustern auf dem Großfelsen Vor dem Sturm'' Ab diesem Zeitpunkt geht es mit Blaustern rapide bergab. Der Verrat ihres zweiten Anführers hat sie nervlich zerrüttet. Ihr neuer zweiter Anführer Feuerherz muss alles alleine regeln. Nur ihm vertraut sie noch. Zudem hat sie große Angst vor Tigerkralle, sodass sie die Bewachung des Lagers permanent verschärft. In diesen Tagen kümmert sich ihr Freund Weißpelz um sie. Als ein Waldbrand das DonnerClan-Territorium verwüstet, verliert sie ihren Glauben an den SternenClan. Sie weigert sich, die alten Rituale zu pflegen. Mehr und mehr muss Feuerherz den Clan übernehmen. ''Gefährliche Spuren'' Sie glaubt, keiner Katze im Clan mehr trauen zu können, und Feuerherz kann gerade noch einen grundlosen Angriff auf den WindClan verhindern. Als der FlussClan die Sonnenfelsen erobern will, wird sie von Nebelfuß undSteinfell in die Enge getrieben. Sie kann sich nicht gegen die beiden wehren, und Feuerherz geht dazwischen und erzählt ihnen, das Blaustern ihre Mutter ist. Doch entgegen Blausterns Erwartungen hassen ihre Jungen sie für das, was sie getan hat. Als der DonnerClan durch eine Meute Hunde bedroht wird und sie sieht, wie sehr der Clan zusammenhält, wird ihr klar, das der Clan doch nicht nur aus Verrätern besteht, wie sie zuerst glaubte. Sie macht sich auf, um Feuerherz zu helfen, der zusammen mit ein paar anderen Clanmitgliedern eine Falle gegen die Hunde plant. Tigerstern, der inzwischen Anführer des SchattenClans wurde und die Hunde für seine Rache nützt, kämpft mit Feuerherz, während die Hunde immer näher kommen. Blaustern attackiert den Leithund, der Feuerherz gepackt hat, und rollt mit diesem bis zum Rand der Schlucht. Im Fallen packt der Hund Blaustern, zieht sie mit und beide stürzen ins Wasser. Feuerherz versucht, sie zu retten, schafft es aber erst mit Hilfe von Nebelfuß und Steinfell, die den Lärm gehört hatten. Am Ufer denken sie zuerst, Blaustern sei ertrunken, aber als Graustreif und Tigerstern dazukommen, wacht sie auf. Graustreif hält inzwischen Tigerstern auf. Blaustern ist zutiefst berührt davon, dass ihre Kinder sie gerettet haben und bittet sie um Vergebung. Beide verzeihen ihr. Sie sagt, dass Feuerherz ein großartiger Anführer sein würde und fragt ihn, ob er die Prophezeiung verstanden habe, von der allein sie und er wussten: Feuer wird den Clan retten! Feuerherz war mit dem Feuer gemeint. Und im Beisein ihrer Kinder und Feuerherz stirbt die großartige Anführerin so edel, wie sie gelebt hatte: Um ihren Clan zu retten. Im SternenClan ''Stunde der Finsternis Feuerherz schleppt Blausterns Leichnam ins Lager und ermöglicht Nebelfuß und Steinfell sich von ihrer Mutter verabschieden zu können. Später wird sie ehrenvoll aus dem Lager hinausgetragen und begraben. Rabenpfote besucht ihr Grab ebenfalls. Blaustern wird im SternenClan aufgenommen und gibt Feuerherz sein neuntes Leben. Das Leben des Edelmuts, der Sicherheit und den Glauben um den Clan so zu führen, wie das Gesetz der Krieger es verlangt. Feuerherz teilt ihren Ehrgeiz, ihren Kummer um ihre Jungen, Grausamkeiten im Laufe ihres Lebens und Dienste im Clan aber auch Zufriedenheit und Freude. Dann bekommt Feuerherz den neuen Namen Feuerstern. Als der TigerClan Blausterns Sohn Steinfell brutal abschlachtet, fragt Feuerstern zum Himmel, dass, wenn Blaustern diese Szene beobachten könne, sie ihm helfen solle. Steinfell stirbt und niemand kann bestreiten, dass Blaustern um ihren Sohn trauert. In der Schlacht gegen den BlutClan verliert Feuerstern das erste seiner neun Leben. Als er in Trance fällt, berührt Blausterns Geist seine Nase und Feuerstern kehrt zu den Lebenden zurück. Zusammen mit den Kriegerahnen besiegt Feuerstern Geißel, den Anführer des BlutClans. Feuersterns Mission Feuerstern reist zum Mondstein um eine Antwort auf seinen Fragen zu bekommen, da er Visionen von fremden Katzen hat. Dort sagt ihm Blaustern, dass es es mit dem WolkenClan einen fünften Clan im Wald gab. Feuerstern wird wütend, da ihn der SternenClan zuvor angelogen hat. Jedoch kommt er schnell darüber hinweg. Staffel 2 Mitternacht'' Sie wird im Prolog erwähnt, dort wählt sie mit dem SternenClan die DonnerClan-Katze aus, die auf die Suche nach Mitternacht gehen soll: Brombeerkralle. Im ersten Kapitel erscheint sie Brombeerkralle im Traum und sagt ihm, das er sich auf die Suche nach Mitternacht machen soll. Sonstiges *Sie wurde als Junges mit dunkelgrauem Fell beschrieben Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere